


A Tale of Three Brothers.

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit anyway, A tale of three brothers, Gen, Norse Mythology - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor regales a tale from his past, and the Avengers discuss if it is true or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Three Brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four: 'A Story about three siblings."

This is a tale of three brothers,

With three separate mothers.

Though as they grew into men,

Nothing could separate them.

 

The eldest, with hair the colour of flaxen, 

The middle brother, (only younger by minutes), but with hair as black as a raven. 

And the youngest, ten years their junior. 

In his brothers, he could his his future.

 

The eldest, a master swordsman, no man his peer,

The second, known for his  mystère.

The youngest though, he was a master of neither,

Without a preference for either.

 

The youngest was fairer by far,

Whenever his brothers began to spar,

He would find a way to diffuse the spat,

And stop his brother’s fight just like that.

 

On a moonless night,

with the stars shining bright,

the brothers three

set out to defend the Aesir.

 

Sent by their father to battle a monster,

The middle brother set out to conjure

A distraction so that the eldest 

Could avoid that coldest

 

Of breathes from the monster’s mouth.

The distraction failed; the eldest ran south

While the middle ran to the west.

And the youngest? Why, he thought it best

 

To engage the monster in a battle of wit.

And he would be the first the first to admit

That this plan of his would have his kin

Wondering how in the nine he would win.

 

For the youngest, it was not about the win,

but about protecting his brother’s skin.

For while the battle was raging,

The youngest’s brothers were able to start engaging

 

In battles with less powerful creatures

Referred to simply as screechers.

 

The screechers were able to put the brothers to sleep,

But left the youngest in a battle most steep,

In the end, the youngest made a deal:

His brothers spared; he to kneel.

 

The monster agreed,

and the brothers were freed.

With the parting message:

“Take his sacrifice as presage:

  
  
For if I see either of you,

including your kin too,

he will be swiftly killed,

with his life left most unfulfilled.”

 

The two brothers left,

but would not ignore the theft.

The moment they returned home,

they planned a quest to fill countless tome.

  
~~~~~  
  


“That’s it?”

“Aye, that is the end of the tale,” Thor nodded at Clint.

“And it’s true?”

Thor shrugged. “Is that not the aim of the game?”

“Fake,” Tony said. “You don’t have two brothers.”

Thor turned a smile on Tony. “I am over a thousand years old, and my father at least twice that; how do you know that I do not have other siblings?”

“...You may have a point,” Tony conceded. “But you left a brother to be captured?”

“Not all is as it seems,” Thor said sagely, offering no emotions on his face.

“How’d you come up with the poem?” Steve asked.

“I did not personally compose the poem. I came across the tale during my travels to Midgard many, many years ago. However, as with all tales, there is truth to it.”

There was silence as the Avengers watched Thor, attempting to determine if the tale was false or true.

“True,” Clint decided, as did Tony as Steve.

“False,” declared Natasha and Bruce.

Thor smiled, and took a drink from his mug. As he opened his mouth to answer, the Avengers siren went off.

“Alas, my friends, you will have to wait to hear the answer,” he called as the team assembled.

~~~~~

 

"Alright Thor, one question," Clint asked over comms as the battle began to finish.

"Only one?" Thor joked, not seeing Clint roll his eyes.

"Anyways, where is the third brother now?"

"That, my friend, is a tale for another day."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think of my first real poetry in a while.  
> See you next week.


End file.
